Phantasma Magica
by Ciestess
Summary: What happens when you mix a certain phantasm, dementors, a bit of time meddling, and a Dark Lord? This is my continuation of Atrieisan's Phantasma Magica (from Deviantart). It's a crossover between Harry Potter and Atrieisan's Danny Phantom "Time's Apprentice" AU.
1. Prologue

**Time's Apprentice owned by Atrieisan.**  
 **Danny Phantom owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **If you notice ANY mistakes, feel free to (kindly) point them out to me. Criticism is welcome, but flames shall be used to roast Malfoys. "Draco likes fire"**

"Professor? Could you tell us a little about phantasms? They were only briefly mentioned in the book," Hermione continued to flip through her textbook until finding the page in question. A brief paragraph greeted her with its challenging lack of information that had left the brunette in an absolute storm of frustration no matter how many times she went over it.

Remus Lupin turned his gaze over to her with a mixed expression upon his face. A sigh leaving his lips as a hand brought itself up to rub his furrowing brow in thought.

"You bring up an interesting topic Miss Granger. The little information that is written, is true to the fact that there is little known about them."  
The class hung on a silent thread, waiting to sate the curiosity. Despite the numerous times most of the students would simply roll their eyes at 'Know-It-All' Granger's antics, this was something even many of the pureblood Slytherins in the room hadn't heard of. All ears keened towards hearing the professor's words, hung with an anticipating silence.

"From what little we know, I can tell you that phantasms are very rare creatures of the spectral class. Not unlike those of ghosts or poltergeists with varied appearances and personalities, and yet they hold a frighteningly close similarity to dementors in the dangers they pose. They are indeed Dark Creatures."

Harry shuddered as the rest of the class broke into nervous murmurs. Snickers coming from some of the Slytherins, followed by teasing gestures in imitation of the dementors aimed towards the Potter boy. The raven haired teen just gave a huff in response, turning his attention back to the professor, while Ron continued to give a glare towards Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Hermione then took up the moment to break the tension and return the eyes of the class towards their professor.

"How is it possible for a ghost like creature to also be a dementor like creature?"

Lupin pondered over her words for a moment, his mind attempting to piece together the few existent bits of information regarding the matter.

"In that lies the mystery. From what little is known, we can only piece together a few facts considering that they are in fact corporeal beings unless they wish otherwise and are extremely aggressive in demeanor."

It was Ron's turn to earn a few points for curiosity, "But if they're so aggressive… how come almost no one's ever seen em?"

"Good thinking on your part Mr. Weasley, though that in itself brings up more questions than answers. As some of you know, old stories of ghost attacks or hauntings are results of phantasms holding claim to their territory. More often tormenting muggles and going out of their way to avoid the wizarding world."

This brought another snicker from the Slytherin group; Malfoy leaning back in his chair, sharing a cruel smirk with some of his housemates, "Seems there's actually a respectable creature out there after all." More bits of smug laughter voiced from the group at the implication their 'leader' had made. The weary werewolf cleared his throat to grab the attention of the students before a fight broke out.

"They're not to be taken lightly Mr. Malfoy. There have been reports of phantasm attacks upon unwary witches and wizards that stumbled into their haunts. Despite their preference to muggle neighborhoods, they will not differentiate when it comes to what they claim as their territory. Though I have not met one personally, from what I've heard, they can make even a dementor look docile in comparison."

The class fell silent once more with the weight of the professor's words. The emphasis within his tone was clear enough that this was not a matter to be taken lightly.

The silence was only broken by nervous squeak from Longbottom.

"P-pp-professor…. Are they….. really that dangerous?" Neville chirped, his form attempting to sink below his desk.

"Indeed. In earnest they are one of the few dark creatures that dementors will respond to, and violently for that matter. Usually they two species will avoid one another, but should they cross, a fight will undoubtedly occur.

"It is said that their presence can often be mistaken for that of a dementor's as the room will become as cold as ice. But a sense of feeling hunted will settle in your gut, rather than the happiness being drained out of you…."

Lupin found his words cut short as his gaze had turned towards the window in surprise. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others turned towards the direction of their professor's gaze, expressions of fear, horror, and curiosity forming upon their faces as all eyes fell upon the window glass. Crystals of ice crept upon the window panes like an all-consuming fungus, encrusting the view to the outside world in a layer of frost just as a black figure flew by, followed by another two much larger forms.

Gasps rose from the crowd of students as they darted over towards the other window in attempts to see the spectacle that just raced by. Harry, followed by Professor Lupin, pushed their way to the front of the group, peering out frigid glass towards the scene that played out not one hundred feet from them.

Two dementors continued to encircle and lash out and random intervals at an unusual entity between them. A teenage boy, not much older than Harry or the others, floated there in the middle of the harassing circle of the wraith like creatures. His snow white hair, hanging down within his face, but not hiding the blazing green glare and bared teeth the boy had towards the two dementors before they lashed out again.

A yelp rang out from most of the class upon a flash of neon green light that had tumbled one of the beasts backwards. Yet quickly recovering from the intimidating blast and all three specters shot off across the grounds. The two dementors remaining in their hot pursuit of the ghost like boy.

Hermione was the first to muster up the energy to speak from the shock that hung over the rest of her peers. His gaze turning from the window, to Professor Lupin and back again.

"Professor, was that?"

Remus remained in stunned silence, staring out the window in his own spell of disbelief. However, quickly shaking himself from his thoughts he turned to face the students.

"So it would seem. Class is dismissed, and I want you all to head to your houses immediately. I must speak to Professor Dumbledore."

Hurried footsteps clattered down the stone corridors as students and teachers alike were scattered about. The golden trio darted through the crowd and over to the nearest window that viewed the grounds, soon followed by the Weasley twins who'd spotted them slipping by.

"Wotcher, Harry, this has to be one of the weirdest sights Hogwarts has seen, eh?" George grinned, patting the raven haired teen upon the shoulder as he and his twin peered out through the glass. A black and white speck went whizzing by the gamekeepers hut with two other figures in hot pursuit. The half giant that resided in the hut could be seen exiting and flailing up at them in agitation.

"Hagrid!" Harry jolted, looking ready to leap through the window and save the man from the angry specters.

"Easy now, 'Arry. I think we best let the professors handle dis one." Fred continued to have the same grin as his twin, his hand coming up to pat Harry's other shoulder.

"Besides, even the professors are gonna have trouble with dis one." George chimed in. Harry heaved a sigh in response.

Hermione shook her head in turn, "I just hope Professor Dumbledore knows a thing or two about them."

Ron was about to smack himself in the face at her comment, but gave up just as the scene swept by the window. The blur of motion caused a yelp of surprise to escape his lips and several others to follow suit.

* * *

"Merlin!" McGonagall, held a hand to her chest to steady herself from shock. The three specters having just whisked by inches from her head as she stepped out onto the grounds. Her gray eyes following the scene of the young spirit flying out across the lake and back again with the two dementors in hot pursuit of their intended target. Her gaze then shifting over towards the Headmaster has made his presence known within the entryway of the castle.

"It's trouble enough just having dementors around the school grounds, but in Heaven's name! This is too much!"

"There, there Minerva. This will be settled soon enough. But first it would do best to separate them before this matter escalates. Severus?" Dumbledore turned to look back up the stairs of the entrance way, a look of seriousness upon his face as blue eyes met jet black.

"Yes, Headmaster?" The Potions Master remained stoic, his tone flat with no hint of interest in the situation other than irritation, though it was deemed to be a frustration with the DADA professor rather than with the situation at hand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Time's Apprentice owned by Atrieisan.**  
 **Danny Phantom owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **If you notice ANY mistakes, feel free to (kindly) point them out to me. Criticism is welcome, but flames shall be used to roast Malfoys. "Draco likes fire"**

" _Merlin!" McGonagall, held a hand to her chest to steady herself from shock. The three specters having just whisked by inches from her head as she stepped out onto the grounds. Her gray eyes following the scene of the young spirit flying out across the lake and back again with the two dementors in hot pursuit of their intended target. Her gaze then shifting over towards the Headmaster has made his presence known within the entryway of the castle._

" _It's trouble enough just having dementors around the school grounds, but in Heaven's name! This is too much!"_

" _There, there Minerva. This will be settled soon enough. But first it would do best to separate them before this matter escalates. Severus?" Dumbledore turned to look back up the stairs of the entrance way, a look of seriousness upon his face as blue eyes met jet black._

" _Yes, Headmaster?" The Potions Master remained stoic, his tone flat with no hint of interest in the situation other than irritation, though it was deemed to be a frustration with the DADA professor rather than with the situation at hand._

"If you would?"

Professor Snape nodded, his wand at the ready for the creatures' next pass. The group of professors, as well as the unavoidable huddle of students behind them just inside the entryway, watched the creatures' exchange with trepidation.

As they flew, the black and white blur would sporadically fire green projectiles at the following dementors, causing one or both of them to fall behind for a short period. They sped over the lake, the Forbidden Forest, and made several laps around the castle before coming within reach of Snape and Dumbledore's wands.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled the Potions Professor, successfully blocking the dementors' pursuit.

At almost the exact same instant the Headmaster cried "Irretio idolon!" The boy-like apparition immediately fell, as though snagged on a line. When he hit the ground, there seemed to be an almost physical struggle, as though the phantasm were trapped in a net held together only by the tip of Dumbledore's wand. The old wizard quickly started shaking and sweating from the strain.

"Pomona!"

The Herbology professor quickened her pace from the Greenhouses, carrying a sack of what resembled roses in one hand and glowing green dust in the other. She carefully combined and formed these into a circle around the phantasm, being sure to stay well out of striking range. When she finished, Dumbledore immediately released his hold on the spirit.

Professor Sprout fell back in fright when the phantasmal boy sprang at her, fangs bared and growling so low she could feel the ground vibrating. She breathed a sigh of relief when the barrier held.

Everyone took a few moments for the shock to where off, before Hagrid approached Dumbledore. "What should I do with…"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid, Hagrid, that this will take the care of _professionals_ to be dealt with safely."

"Ay, ay, Headmaster, sir."

"And who, may ask, has the most unfortunate job of supervising the creature until such professionals arrive?" asked McGonagall.

"I believe that falls to whomever is most familiar with and knowledgeable on such matters." His eyes, duller than usual (though that's not saying much), turned questioningly to the other professors on the stairs.

Remus stepped forward. "I suppose that would be me… Though I'll need at least one other to help me, as I can't be here at all times."

"I'll take the night shift, professor don'tcha worry none," said Hagrid, "I've ne'er met a creature I couldn't take a liking teh."

"Yeah, but I've never met a creature or wizard who could take a liking to the oaf, except blood-traitors and mudbloods!" whispered Malfoy, near the back of the huddle of students still just inside the doors.

The Heads of Houses quickly began ushering students back to their dormitories after that, and the search began for how such a dangerous and powerful creature had managed to come so close to Hogwarts without being detected by the castle's barriers.

Meanwhile in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, a certain group of students discussed how they could use this situation to learn more about the elusive creature… as well as whether this might give them a new way to fend off the ever-lurking dementors.


	3. Chapter 2

**Time's Apprentice owned by Atrieisan.**  
 **Danny Phantom owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **If you notice ANY mistakes, feel free to (kindly) point them out to me. Criticism is welcome, but flames shall be used to roast Malfoys. "Draco likes fire"**

* * *

 _The Heads of Houses quickly began ushering students back to their dormitories after that, and the search began for how such a dangerous and powerful creature had managed to come so close to Hogwarts without being detected by the castle's barriers._

 _Meanwhile in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, a certain group of students discussed how they could use this situation to learn more about the elusive creature… as well as whether this might give them a new way to fend off the ever-lurking dementors._

2 weeks ago, in the Clock Tower…

"Why are these things so much trouble, again?" Danny was following Clockwork around while the old stopwatch was making him a few extra batches of imitation ecto-energy (or "substitutes"), just in case Danny ran out while on this mission. Not that Clockwork was trying to hint at anything… (Honestly, if he did, it would just make things worse for the poor boy.)

"They are only trouble if they fall into the wrong hands. I had planned to discreetly destroy them, but…" By the way he trailed off, Danny knew he would never get the end of that sentence.

"Alriiiight… So are you at least going to tell me what you're sending me to a MAGIC SCHOOL to do?"

Silence.

"Aaarrrgh!" He bumped his head against the nearest wall. "*sigh* Fine. Whatever. Why do I even bother asking questions, anymore…"

Clockwork handed him a backpack with the substitutes in them, and they walked in silence to the portal. "The least you could do is tell me how long this is going to take. Just because no time will pass HERE doesn't mean it will FEEL like it to ME."

"All you need to know, Daniel, is that the-"

"'The Lions with the time-turner, lightning bolt, and hair like fire are friends; watch out for the rat; and the black dog is not a threat.'"

Clockwork stepped out of the way of the portal, and Danny flew through.

Despite knowing the most likely outcome (and having a backup plan for all 50 likely dangers), he couldn't stop himself: "... Be safe, Daniel."

He arrived, as expected, about a mile from the school, over a forest. About halfway there, he decided he should probably go ahead and take one of the substitutes. He needed one every 24 to 36 hours, and his last one had been about 27 hours ago. As he was about to uncap the bottle, he noticed a strange black shape moving toward him from the direction of the school. It was moving rather fast…

He could feel his hackles raising from the aura the creature was giving off. It was too close, and coming in WAY too fast. He managed to get the bottle back in the bag, but he didn't notice the OTHER of the creatures come up from below him in time. It knocked the bag out of his hands before it-

Pain. Electricity. Screaming.

The creature - screamed? Shrieked? - when the ectoblast hit, but its buddy was only a few feet away now. Danny picked up speed, still trying to get to the school, before realizing how much weaker he felt now. 'Those things must feed off ectoplasmic and ethereal energy. But how? Are they… OH!' Now he remembered. Dementors. They are Spirit Eaters, just like phantasms like him, but they feed off emotions. 'So why do I feel weak? … Wait, I feel wea- The substitutes!'

Danny turned around to try and find the bag and the (hopefully not broken) bottles of imitation ecto-energy, but the dementors were done trying to snack on him. They were still starving, but anger and ages-old hatred between their kinds had overruled hunger. If Danny slowed, they would destroy him.

So Danny flew, and he fought, and he became weaker and weaker, and - eventually - hungrier and hungrier. By the time the wizards showed up, he was starting to fall apart...


	4. Chapter 3

**Time's Apprentice owned by Atrieisan.**  
 **Danny Phantom owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been trying to figure out where I'm going to take this story (I now have a very basic outline), and I've only been home for about a week now. For the +/- 6 weeks before that, I was a camp counselor in a place with VERY minimal wifi...**  
 **I know, excuses excuses, but I AM continuing this! Updates clearly aren't going to be regular, but I intend to finish this. And it WILL be long. As in, continuing into the 4th book long!**  
 **I really appreciate all of the comments and favorites, too. You guys keep me going, so keep it up!**

 **If you notice ANY mistakes, feel free to (kindly) point them out to me. Criticism is welcome, but flames shall be used to roast Malfoys. "Draco likes fire"**

* * *

 _The Heads of Houses quickly began ushering students back to their dormitories after that, and the search began for how such a dangerous and powerful creature had managed to come so close to Hogwarts without being detected by the castle's barriers._

 _Meanwhile in a corner of the Gryffindor common room, a certain group of students discussed how they could use this situation to learn more about the elusive creature… as well as whether this might give them a new way to fend off the ever-lurking dementors._

The next night…

"Okay, I'm ready," Hermione whispered, tiptoeing into the common room.

"About bloody time!" The trio quickly threw on the invisibility cloak and started carefully making their way to the entrance hall.

After much discussion (and no conclusion) about how the mysterious phantasm could help them deal with Harry's problem, Hermione suggested they take a closer look at the creature while they had the chance.

As they exited the castle, they quickly headed toward Hagrid's hut, where the phantasm was being kept. As they expected, Hagrid was sound asleep, beer in hand, Fang at his feet, and Hermione's sleep-potion-filled cookies on his lap. Fang and the phantasm were also sound asleep, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to play it safe and keep the invisibility cloak on.

"Fascinating…" whispered Hermione. "I don't think the phantasm is just asleep. He appears to be in some sort of hibernative state - perhaps a defense mechanism for being in unfamiliar territory, or for being without food,- " She shuffled the group forward to get a closer look at the creature.

* * *

Danny noticed something off - he sensed an aura similar to Clockwork's slowly approaching. It kept getting closer, like it was sneaking up on him.

 _No… Clockwork's not here, he's back in the Ghost Zone… Where am I again?_ He sniffed the air. _Magic, blood blossoms, beer, dog, and… mmm, cookies..._ His stomach growled. _Oh yeah, I remember now. I need to get the-_

", -after all, he hasn't been released from the circle since- Ah!"

Danny sat straight up at the sound of someone so close. Hermione jumped, falling backward and taking Harry and Ron down with her. As they fell, their feet slid forward and, because they had gotten so close, scraped some of the dust away, breaking the circle.

It took all of them a moment to realize what had happened. Danny, hungry and his mind already having been put back on-mission from feeling a bit of time-aura, reacted first. With all of the strength he had left, he flew straight through the opening and into the forest.

* * *

"Great going, Hermione. You just HAD to get a closer look," said Ron, annoyed and shaking from cold and fear.

"Oh, shut up, you two," said Harry. "We don't have time for you to argue, we need to catch that ghost!"

"Technically, phantasms aren't- Oh!" Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron's arms and pulled them after him into the forest.

It was beyond difficult to keep up with the phantasm's speed, even with Hermione's tracking spell. By the time they reached him, he had finished draining a glowing-green liquid out of a glass tube.

Before they could even process the fact that the not-just-a-creature was carrying a satchel full of similar-looking glowing green test tubes, they felt a familiar cold despair settle over them, the ground beneath their feet freezing solid. Except there was something different about it this time. It was as though, just as all of the happiness was being drained out of them, a roiling hatred was emanating from the dementor lurking just a few meters away.

* * *

Danny knew the three magic-users had been following him, but how could he have missed the dementor!? _I must have gotten use to them, being so close to their patrols the past 24 hours… No time to waste worrying about it. I have to save those kids! …Oh, uh, and myself…_

Recharged and ready for action, and with lives on the line, Danny wasn't playing around. He met the dementor punch-for-punch, but as he was leaning in to deliver a blast of ethereal fire, the dementor did something unexpected. His mouth opened wide, there was a sucking sound, and suddenly-

 _ **Danny! Danny, what are you doing!? No! Nooooo! HHHEEELLLPPP!**_

He pulled away quickly, gaining some distance. He could feel the energy the dementor's… BITE took out of him, but… What WAS that!?

The dementor was coming back at him; having tasted his prey, he was not to be deterred.

Danny continued dodging and fighting, but he was distracted. That image… It was from a nightmare, he knew that. He KNEW it wasn't real…

 _I can't think about this right now. I HAVE to focus! How to beat this thing._ But he he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. _HOW did that thing make me- wait THAT'S IT! If it can drain MY energy…_

Taking a chance, Danny turned to the dementor, grabbed its arm, bit down, and PULLED.

It worked. The dementor screamed as Danny swallowed, his energy returning.

 _YES! Absolutely disgusting, but I can get my energy back!And if I can eat his body, then I can also just feed off his aura - quicker AND less disgusting…_

Now exchanging punches and energy-draining bite for energy-draining bite, they tore through the forest, feeding off each other and anything nearby, desperately trying to gain the advantage.

* * *

The three third-year Hogwarts students didn't need to told they were out of their league…

"Uh, guys…" said Ron, "I think we should get out of here."

"We need to go wake up Hagrid," said Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement, and the friends turned and, slipping and sliding on the ice, ran as fast as they could back toward the castle.

* * *

The fight was taming down, the dementor losing energy fast. Eventually deciding his enemy was too strong to take on alone, the dementor turned to the only other interesting thing within five miles: the three potential meals glowing like hot embers and racing away from him. He got one last punch in, throwing Danny far enough away for him to turn and speed down toward the students who were out way past curfew...


	5. Chapter 4

**Time's Apprentice owned by Atrieisan.**  
 **Danny Phantom owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **If you notice ANY mistakes, feel free to (kindly) point them out to me. Criticism is welcome, but flames shall be used to roast Malfoys. "Draco likes fire"**

* * *

 _The three third-year Hogwarts students didn't need to be told they were out of their league…_

" _Uh, guys…" said Ron, "I think we should get out of here."_

" _We need to go wake up Hagrid," said Harry. Hermione nodded in agreement, and the friends turned and, slipping and sliding on the ice, ran as fast as they could back toward the castle._

* * *

 _The fight was taming down, the dementor losing energy fast. Eventually deciding his enemy was too strong to take on alone, the dementor turned to the only other interesting thing within five miles: the three potential meals glowing like hot embers and racing away from him. He got one last punch in, throwing Danny far enough away for him to turn and speed down toward the students who were out way past curfew..._

Danny, now more than a few meters from his opponent, immediately knew what the dementor was doing, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't notice the danger approaching. They continued running, the dementor closing in on them with a speed beyond belief. Danny raced after them, desperately trying to get to the teens before the other predator.

The dementor was now so close to them, its presence once again formed ice under the trio's feet. Even as they realized the danger, they started sliding, their escape slowed considerably.

He was half a second away when Harry collapsed, the others stopping to try to help him. Finally, knowing he needed to end this quickly for the sake of the students, Danny realized he had no choice... He had to kill the dementor.

He was close enough now: "You like playing with ice too, huh?" He shot an icy-blue ray at the dementor, freezing it solid, and followed up with a sharp, ear-piercing **sonic burst** *, shattering the evil creature into a million pieces.

Ron, Hermione, and a slightly out-of-it Harry all looked up in fear and awe at the being that just saved them, unsure of what to do next. Before they had a chance to decide, however, Danny turned around, still floating about twenty feet in the air. All three of them were stunned by just how vibrant and… _untamed_ his eyes were, slit pupils staring down at them out of lanterns of unearthly green.

 _They seem to be alright…_ Danny, ahead of the trio, looked up and behind them. _Time to get what I came for._

Suddenly the completely unmoving phantasm shot off, causing the three to duck and fall backwards out of the way. Hermione was the first up, running after their seeming savior.

By the time she caught up to him, Danny was already on his way back to the castle, Harry and Ron a few feet behind her.

"Hello? Mr. Phantasm!" Hermione said, waving at him from below.

 _What the… I figured they'd be terrified of me after that fight…_ Danny stopped, thoroughly confused. _Wait a second… is that…?_ Looking closer, he spotted something gold hanging from the girl's neck. _It is! That's the time-turner!_

* * *

"' **The Lions with the time-turner, lightning bolt, and hair like fire are friends'"**

* * *

Looking more closely at the two boys, he finally noticed the one's ginger hair and the other's lightning-bolt scar.

 _These are the three "lions" that are supposed to help me!_ Now excited (and no longer afraid they were going to trap him again… mostly), Danny descended, landing on a rather large tree root without a sound.

"Hello. I just wanted to thank you for saving our lives from that awful dementor."

"No problem!" Danny said with a grin, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione froze, shocked.

"You… You're American!" Harry exclaimed. Ron nodded, still speechless at the entire situation.

Meanwhile, Hermione - "Absolutely fascinating! Have you been living in the United States all this time? And why does your voice echo like that, is it result of being composed of an only partially-tangible substance? And-"

"Hermione, give the bloke a break! He can't answer you when you badger him with questions like that!" said Ron, finally breaking out of his stupor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! And we haven't even introduced ourselves-"

"It's alright!" said Danny, holding up his hands in a 'no need to apologize' gesture. "My name is Danny."

"It's nice to meet you." Harry stepped out from behind Ron and Hermione, introducing each member of their group by name.

"What brings you to Hogwarts, Danny?" He asked.

 _I know I can trust them, but… Aagh! Where to start?!_ Danny rubbed the back of his neck and took a long breath.

"Well… This going to sound crazy, but I was sent here by Clockwork, the Master of Time, to destroy these… well, random objects, really, because they're somehow a danger to the timeline."

"Random objects? What kind of objects?" asked Ron.

"Let's see…" Danny pulled a list out of the satchel, "There's a snake, a diadem, a cup, a locket, and a ring."

"Why do you need to destroy them? I mean, a snake I get, those things are creepy - no offence, Harry - but what did a bunch of jewelry do to this Clockwise person?"

"It's Clock _work_ , Ron. It's another name for Chronos, the Father of - ow!" Hermione rubbed her scalp, "It feels like something just hit me."

Danny chuckled. Clockwork _hated_ the name 'Chronos.'

"I don't know how they're a threat to time, exactly, but I do sort of know how they're all connected. Apparently, this guy Tom Riddle wanted to live forever, so he put pieces of his soul into each of the objects-"

"Pieces of his _soul_! Blimey, how creepy can You-Know-Who get?" said Ron, shivering.

"To perform such a spell…" Hermione was reeling, and Harry wasn't much better.

"I take it you know this guy?" Danny was confused. The second he said 'Tom Riddle' the three students went so pale it was like the dementor had come back.

"Yeah," Harry said. "We know him, alright…"

* * *

*{From Atrieisan: "TA Danny uses more sound based abilities than cannon, given that most phantasms resonate with wavelengths of energy due to their core type…

They can communicate through odd humming, clicks, and howls that dont register with the human ear as they're practically vibrations in the throat cascading out for miles. The most commonly heard sound is their screech, which often is used to state their claim over something, be it territory, food, or simply intimidation. Essentially a battle cry that sends physical fear into your bones.

Danny in particular does use the screech, though its more on instinct than intention. He also does have many variations of the ghostly wail. From what I gather from the cannon form of the attack, it was like he was opening a lid on his core and expelling all his energy at the enemy, which is why he is left drained and reverts afterwards. TA version doesnt actually rely on his core in that manner given how phantasms get their energy, rather he's able to condense the air molecules with ectoplasm in his lungs and fire them outwards in **sonic bursts**. He's able to vary the range with his jaw, i.e. a whistle tune would be a short, sharp and narrow burst, vs. A scream which can cover a larger area, but it fades out faster being less condensed. A.k.a small bursts are more like bullets, large ones are like walls.

Works in small doses, generally enough to throw the enemy off kilter for him to take a swipe at them. Rarely does it result in building destruction. Though it can take out walls at stronger levels. Windows are never this lucky."}


End file.
